


All We Got

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, F/M, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sister!Reader, Smut, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, wincest x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Inseparable since birth, the reader decides to leave her twin Sam at Stanford and hit the road when college life isn’t for her and Sam moves in with Jess. When Sam joins them again, two years later, he’s uncomfortable with the way she and Dean are, despite their shared history. Can she convince him that where he belongs is with them? Set during “Dead In The Water” (season one)





	All We Got

Things had been tense for days. Since Sam had come back to the life after the death of his girlfriend, nothing had been the same. You missed the days when the Impala was filled with laughter, with love. For years, there had just been the three of you, and your dad some of the time, but now…

Now things were different.

Sam was different.

College had changed things between you. Since you’d come into the world ten minutes apart, you before midnight on the first and him following just after on the second, you and Sam had been inseparable.

Your relationship wasn’t like other siblings and definitely not like other twins. When you were kids, you were always close, the three of you often sleeping in the same bed. John hadn’t approved when you’d started to get older but you’d always found a way to sneak in with your brothers, unused to sleeping without them.

He’d tried harder to separate you when you’d hit puberty, explaining that you shouldn’t be so close with your brothers after he’d caught you and Sam showering together. You didn’t see the problem - you’d shared a womb with him, grown up in extremely close quarters - neither of you was bothered by the other’s nudity.

Until you were.

John was away on a hunt for your and Sam’s sixteen birthdays. Dean had offered pizza and some beer, which you accepted, enjoying nothing more than hanging out with your brothers and eating junk food. Sam had been withdrawn and quiet recently, sulking more often than not and for the first time, you couldn’t get through to him.

You’d hoped that a night of being regular teenagers would open him up a little.

John’s worst fears came true that night. It wasn’t just Sam; the co-dependent relationship you had with Dean had been just as bad and you knew, no other man could possibly love you as they could. No other man could protect you like your brothers.

For a little while, you were happy. Sneaking around wasn’t ideal but the older you got, the more John left you alone and when you were on hunts, he usually gave you your own room because you were a girl.

At some point, you thought he might have figured it out but then Sam announced he was going to college and shit hit the fan. You wanted to stay out of it, heartbroken that Sam wanted to leave you and Dean - he had to go and bring up your acceptance letter.

John was furious at the perceived betrayal. Ultimatums were issued and you had to choose between them. Between Dean and Sam.

You would never forget the look on your big brother’s face when you walked away with Sam.

When you’d returned only a year later, the college life not agreeing with you, he’d been convinced you’d returned because of him, equally guilty and happy at your decision to quit.

Telling him that the real reason you’d left college was that Sam had found Jessica, found a love that wasn’t you, that he’d done nothing but push you away, not giving the slightest touch of affection now you were living  _ normal _ lives - it would only make him feel worse

You didn’t want normal if it meant being without them.

Things still weren’t right, despite your reunion with your eldest brother. John went missing and Dean’s first reaction was to get Sam - you weren’t going to lie that the prospect of having them both back on the road was something you cherished. Until it actually happened and Sam could barely look at you.

Dropping him back to Stanford seemed like the end all over again; then his normal life had gone up in flames.

It didn’t change anything, despite the cruel little voice in your head that said you had your brothers back. Sam still couldn’t spend more than five minutes alone in your presence and Dean grew more withdrawn each day, his worry for Dad weighing heavily on his shoulders.

You were a Winchester. You should have been used to the isolation by now.

The motel in Lake Manitoc only had had a twin room left. You hung back as the boys each grabbed a bed for themselves before Dean noticed there was no couch.

“I’m good on the floor,” you whispered, pulling out one of the chairs, hoping in vain that one of them would argue with you. Dean hadn’t made a move to so much as kiss you since Sam had come back, fearful that Sam wouldn’t accept it the way he used to. That was your best guess anyway.

Total silence was the only argument you got and it was a solid defeat. Tears stung your eyes as they started to talk about the case, leaving you out like you weren’t even there. You answered when Dean asked what you wanted for dinner and then Sam was gone.

“Sweetheart?” Dean murmured, crouching beside you. “What’s wrong? You’re not yourself.”

Meeting his eyes without crying was hard and you couldn’t help the pout on your lips. “I wanna sleep in the bed with you, De.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Dean muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, we really haven’t,” you snapped back, getting to your feet. “I’m gonna take a shower.” The bathroom door slammed behind you; you knew you were being a brat but right now, it was all you had. It didn’t matter to you that what you were doing was illegal, sick, twisted, and every other bad label you could assign - you didn’t feel that way.

Any psychologist would attribute it to the way you’d been raised but you didn’t think John Winchester would agree. You and Sam had been connected since the moment you were a bunch of cells. Everything you’d gone through, you’d gone through together. Maybe you hadn’t shared that kind of closeness with Dean but he was your protector. He’d always shielded you, even more than Sam had.

Turning the spray on, you stripped down, expecting to be left alone. Dean would sulk and Sam would come back and they’d ignore the matter all over again. So when the door opened on you completely naked with one foot in the tub, you shrieked in surprise.

Dean slammed the door harder than you did, glaring at you. The small bathroom made him look huge - you’d never inherited the Winchester height. Not like they had anyway.

You rushed to cover yourself with the curtain but Dean wasn’t having it. He closed the space between you quickly, snatching the curtain out of your fingers and pushing you back into the shower.

“You think this isn’t hard for me?” he hissed, watching you shudder under the steady fall of water as he started to remove his own clothing. “Having you so close but not being able to touch you because I don’t  _ fucking _ know if Sam is gonna disapprove?” Your gaze dropped as he pushed his pants down, his cock already hard and aching. He didn’t even have his shirt entirely off before he was in the shower next to you, pressing you against the wall.

“De -”

“Be quiet,” Dean snarled, running his hands down the sides of your body. You fell silent, swallowing thickly as you looked up at him. “It’s killing me. Not being able to touch either of you,” he confessed, catching your cheek in his hand and you whined, shifting as his cock twitched against your lower belly.

He didn’t move when you gently touched his face, letting your hand slid around to the back of his neck as you drew him in. “You can touch me,” you whispered, rubbing your nose against his before kissing him softly.

Dean groaned, wrapping you up in his arms. You giggled when he dragged you under the spray, playfully cupping your ass as you managed to get one hand between you to stroke his dick. “He’s different,” he muttered forlornly, leaning his head against your shoulder.

“I know,” you hummed, stroking one hand over the back of his head, unwittingly using the rhythm as the other hand on his erection, “but he’s lost a lot.”

“He hasn’t lost us.” Dean’s answer was grumpy so you tightened your hand around him, pulling a squeaky moan. A growl followed it up; Dean tore your hand away from his cock, using his superior strength to lift you up against the wall, encouraging your legs around his waist.

“Need you,” you mewled, resting your weight between the wall and him, your arms around his shoulders. It didn’t matter that the position was uncomfortable, that the spray was getting in your eyes - the second his tip brushed your folds, you were ready, a throaty moan leaving your lips as Dean pulled you down, filling you to the brim.

Neither of you heard the motel room door open, too lost in rediscovering each other after weeks of nothing. Your brother’s name was muffled by his mouth against yours, your gasped breaths echoing off of the white tile surrounding you.

Three sharp knocks on the door made your eyes go wide and your head jerked up. “Are you guys gonna be long?”

Dean growled against your throat, slowing his thrusts as he looked over his shoulder. “Either join us or fuck off.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, stealing your attention back to him with a hard bite to your shoulder. The bathroom door creaked open and you met Sam’s eyes over your brother’s shoulder. Hope blossomed in your chest, one hand automatically reaching out to him.

His hesitation was painful and Dean snarled as he fucked into you, aware of Sam’s presence behind him. The youngest Winchester slipped into the bathroom, keeping his gaze on the floor and leaving the door open.

“Guess he chose to join,” Dean chuckled, pulling away abruptly, glancing at his brother with a smirk. “Too much to resist, Sammy?” He was stroking his cock now as you remained slumped against the tiled wall, breathless and staring at Sam. He hadn’t made any move to undress but his erection was obvious through the fabric of his pants.

“I didn’t think you were still -” Sam threw a hand in your direction, gesturing to yours and Dean’s nudity. Dean’s smile became a leer; he slipped an arm around your waist, dragging you from the wall to stand in front of him. His hands cupped your breasts as he ground his cock into your ass.

“Wasn’t sure if college made you a prude,” Dean muttered and you met Sam’s eyes with a guilty expression. He knew why you’d left college, that his attempt at normality hadn’t rubbed off on you. The only thing you’d told him was that you’d made your choice and it would always be them.

You whimpered as Dean pinched your nipples, his mouth on your neck again. “Sam…” Reaching out to him, you waited, unconsciously rolling your hips back into your older brother. 

“This is wrong,” Sam whispered, shaking his head. “We shouldn’t -”

Dean scoffed loudly. “Are you kidding me?” His movements stopped and he glared at Sam with venom in his eyes. “You get a taste of civilian life and we’re suddenly not good enough for you?”

“That’s not it,” Sam defended, his jaw clenching as he took a step forward. “What we had -”

“Have,” Dean snapped. “It doesn’t go away because you decide it’s wrong.”

The silence that followed Dean’s outburst was deafening and you swallowed, moving away from Dean, placing a hand on his chest. The moment you’d been caught in was gone in the face of Sam’s denial.

“Stop it,” you begged quietly, trying not to cry, “I don’t want you to fight. We’re together. If that’s all we get…” It wasn’t good enough, it never would be, but you had to make it work. The other alternative was being without both of them and the thought of being in that place made you want to die right there and then.

Dean’s anger faded but you turned away anyway, climbing out of the shower and grabbing your towel. Before you could wrap it around yourself, Sam’s hand caught your arm, his dark eyes looking down at you.

“Sam, you -”

He didn’t give you a chance to finish, pulling you against his significantly larger frame, crushing his mouth to yours. “Not fucking you in a shower,” he growled, ignoring the smirk on Dean’s face. “Not enough room for all three of us.”

You grinned when he picked you up, carrying you through the open door and into the adjacent room. The bed squeaked in protest when he dropped you down, shedding his clothes with an air of impatience that gave Dean enough time to get out of the shower and join you.

As soon as Sam was naked, he crawled onto the bed, covering your body with his, kissing you softly. The bed dipped under Dean’s weight, his wet skin brushing yours as he settled in beside you. Placing one hand on Sam’s cheek, you pushed him away and toward Dean. The eldest of you grabbed at his brother, fingers tangling and tugging in the long strands at the back of his head as he pulled him in to kiss him.

“Missed you, little brother,” Dean murmured, his nose crushed against Sam’s - the younger man smiled, kissing him again, a little more demanding this time.

“Missed you too,” Sam replied, lifting up so Dean could move a little closer, catching you in a soft kiss. Slowly, you found yourself in between them, pinned in the middle with your back to Dean’s chest. His hand lifted your thigh, hooking it back over his hip, lining himself up so he could sink back into you with a deep groan.

Sam lowered his mouth, focusing his attention on your breasts, using his tongue and fingers to tease your nipples into stiff little peaks.

It felt like you’d finally got them back.

Dean started to move slowly, making sure you felt every inch of his thick cock as it slid in and out of your slick channel. Sam went further south, hands framing your hips as his mouth descended on your cunt.

Tupping your head back into the pillow, you hummed happily as Sam started to suck at your clit, his long tongue lapping against your sensitive flesh and occasionally catching Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean groaned, tugging your leg a little higher.

Sam chuckled against you, pulling back to look up the length of your body. “Your call, Y/N,” he muttered, bestowing a final lick to your clit. “You want both of us here?” His fingers grazed across Dean’s dick, teasing your entrance with his touch. “Want both of us inside you?”

Dean pressed his mouth against your ear. “Or you know,” he withdrew, fisting his shaft and guiding the tip to your puckered asshole, “we could always go for option B.”

You whimpered, arching your back when Sam filled you with two thick fingers, watching you writhe and pant. “Gotta make a decision,” he taunted, keeping his rhythm as he moved back up to kiss you.

“Just fuck me,” you whined, cupping his face to kiss him back. Dean grunted against your neck, rutting into you, his cock sliding between your ass cheeks. “Please.” You closed your eyes as Sam pulled his fingers from your soaked cunt, lining up his cock. He sank into you slowly, the angle slightly awkward until Dean moved your thigh from his leg over to Sam’s.

The bed shuddered with Dean’s movement but you were too lost in your reconnection with Sam to pay it any mind. You clung to his shoulders, kissing him hungrily, nails digging into his shoulders. He broke away, fixing his eyes on yours as he rocked into you.

“You’re ours,” Sam murmured, brushing his lips against yours, “I’m sorry, baby girl, I’m so sorry -”

You pressed a finger to his lips. “It’s okay. You’re here now. We’re together.” Kissing him softly, you felt the mattress dip behind you as Dean returned.

“Right where we’re supposed to be,” he purred, kissing your neck and meeting Sam’s eyes. The younger Winchester smiled a little, spotting what Dean had in his hand. “You want me inside you, princess? Been too long since we shared you like this.”

Sam’s pace slowed when you nodded, his hand sliding up your thigh to grasp your ass, spreading your cheeks as Dean popped the cap on the lube, smearing a liberal amount on his fingers. It was cold when it touched your tight hole, making you hiss and moan as he sank one finger inside you to the first knuckle.

You relaxed, whimpering as Sam kept rocking into you, Dean’s fingers opening you up from behind. Impatience made you push back and Dean chuckled, withdrawing his hand and lining his thick cock up.

“You ready?” he asked, his voice a low rumble against your shoulder.

“Yes,” you whispered back, humming as you felt the tip press into you. “Please, Dean -”

Dean growled, pushing his hips forward and you cried out as he inched his way inside. It was almost like a whiteout in your head for a few very brief seconds as he filled you, the overwhelming sensation making you cling to Sam’s shoulders in desperation.

The youngest of you grunted as his brother bottomed out, the tightness around his own shaft increasing. You were panting now, nails almost drawing blood on Sam’s tanned skin but he seemed to enjoy it, kissing you to keep you quiet.

When Dean started to move, you thought you might die in the best way possible. Not one of you spoke, communicating with rough touches and kisses, whines and moans of pleasure that told them they were doing everything right.

How could they do anything wrong?

This was the only place in the world you belonged.

Your climax came swiftly but your cries were muffled by Sam’s kisses. Neither of them slowed or stopped, fucking into you at a brutal pace that made you feel like you were floating on stars. The pleasure was intense; you could barely keep your eyes open, and all cognitive thought was an impossibility.

Sam came quickly with a snarl twisting his lips, still furiously pumping into you, his seed spilling down your thighs. Dean groaned as his brother’s cum coated his balls, his orgasm approaching with a significant throb in your ass. Their spendings mixed as they trickled out around them and all the strength left your limbs.

All three of you laid in a tangled, sweaty mess. Dean peppered lazy kisses against your neck and shoulders, as Sam pressed his forehead against yours, his warm breath coasting over your lips.

“I pushed you away,” he whispered, “and I shouldn’t have.”

The statement was for you and Dean - you smiled as your older brother chuckled, meeting Sam’s eyes over your shoulder.

“We’re here now,” he rumbled, reaching over to place his hand on Sam’s cheek, encouraging a smile from the younger man. “That’s all that matters.”


End file.
